


Marry Me (You Never Have to be Alone)

by notjustalittlegirl



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/notjustalittlegirl
Summary: Jem and Will get married secretly in an improvised mundane ceremony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Taylor Swift Song Lyric Titles strike again. I need to stop. This title is from Love Story. 
> 
> This is my first time writing for this pairing, and it is fairly unedited so I'm sorry if it's terrible. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

It was determined two days before the fact that Will and Jem would leave together from the Institute. The alibi: Will was going for drinks, and Jem was going to haul him home when he was too drunk to function. No one would suspect that anything else was the plan.

It had been very difficult to find someone who would be willing to marry them. Impossible, in fact. In the end, it had been Magnus Bane who had arranged it all, though he would not be present. He had found someone, probably called in a favor, who would not only be willing to marry Will and Jem in a mundane ceremony, but who would be discreet and silent. The mundane wedding hadn’t been their first choice, but it would be impossible to conceal the marriage runes.

They had asked Magnus to be their witness, but he had a client to tend to that night. Instead, Woolsey Scott would stand in his place. 

They hadn’t bothered to buy new rings for each other. There would be very few questions asked about two parabatai giving each other their family rings, to feel closer to each other. Besides, neither had the money to buy the ring that the other deserved. 

They grabbed each other's’ hands in the dark, and began to run, unable to wait even another minute for their upcoming joining. 

“Will,” Jem panted. “Slow down. Can’t run- this- fast.” 

Will stopped right away, and tried to ignore the twinge in his heart at the reminder that Jem and he wouldn’t be married forever. He would outlive his fiance. 

Immediately, he shoved the thoughts out of his head. This was a happy day,  _ their day.  _

The mood became more somber anyhow, and Will laughed to try and lighten it. “Sorry, Jem! C’mere, let me carry you!” 

Jem laughed. “Sorry, Will! Not until  _ after  _ we’re married!” 

When the two arrived at Magnus Bane’s flat, where they had planned to hold the wedding. Woolsey Scott and the officiant that Magnus had found waited for them. Nerves were shaking both, but they were not due to any fears about being about to go through with their clandestine wedding, but due to their excitement and euphoria about getting  _ married!  _

“Shall we get started, gentlemen?” 

They nodded eagerly, and the officiant began the ceremony. Jem and Will held hands tightly all throughout, smiling joyfully at each other. 

When the time came to exchange rings, Will took great care in pulling the Herondale ring off his own finger and sliding it onto Jem’s, caressing the back of his parabatai’s hand afterwards. Jem, on the other hand, was in such a hurry to see the Carstairs ring on Will that he nearly dropped it, but caught it and slid it onto his fiance’s finger. 

They had decided to dispense with traditional vows, instead writing their own. Will had practiced in front of his mirror at least thirty times before today, and prayed to the Angel that he wouldn’t forget the words. 

“James Carstairs. I promise to love you until the end of time. I promise to adore you, cherish you, care for you, and be faithful to you until I die. I swear this by the Angel.” 

Will had hoped that his vow would be longer, but no amount of words could ever manage to convey to Jem how much he loved him. 

Jem grinned, a smile that lit up his whole face. “Will. Will Herondale. Oh, by the Angel. I love you more than life itself, and I promise to let you know that every day for the rest of my life and after that. I swear that I will be loyal to you, adore you and love you forever.”

Jem also seemed well-rehearsed, hadn’t wanted to risk forgetting anything. In the same manner as Will, Jem had no words to describe his feelings for Will. Both simply just knew. 

“I now pronounce you legally wedded. You may kiss.” 

Finally, the moment. Jem threw himself desperately into his husband’s arms, pressing his lips feverishly to the other man’s. Will wrapped his hands in Jem’s silver hair and deepened the kiss, pressing his mouth open with his tongue. Woolsey whistled, alerting the new husbands to his continued presence. 

Reluctantly, the two broke apart and simply held each other. “We’re  _ married,  _ Will.  _ Married!  _ You’re my  _ husband!”  _

Woolsey and the officiant, realizing that Will and Jem might need some time to themselves, headed to the door. “Have fun you two,” grinned Woolsey. “Magnus set up a bed for you in the spare room. He won’t be back until tomorrow morning, so enjoy yourselves.” 

When the door shut, Will and Jem simply kissed again, harder this time now that there was no one to observe their newfound marital bliss. 

“We’re married, Jem! You- you’re so amazing! This, I think this is the best day of my entire life.”

“Mine too,” whispered Jem, leaning forward to press his lips to Will’s again. This kiss, harder still than their previous ones, even before the wedding, was filled with heat and want. 

“Let’s go find that room, shall we?” Gasped Will around Jem’s lips. “Or else I might simply have to have you right here on Magnus’ floor. And what an unpleasant shock that will be for him.”

Jem moaned sinfully as Will’s lips travelled down his neck, and the sound almost made Will crazy with lust. His husband was  _ here,  _ and  _ real,  _ and so beautiful.

Their conversation on the way to Magnus Bane's house seemed as if from a different life, but Will remembered Jem saying that he was only to be carried once the two were officially husbands. 

Laughing, he scooped Jem up in his arms and carried him bridal-style towards the bedroom in the back of the house, prepared for them by Magnus Bane. 

Will really did owe Magnus a favor or two for this. 

When they got inside, it was to find a four-poster bed waiting and supplies on the pillows, accompanied by a note: 

Congratulations and enjoy. -M.B.

Maybe Will owed Magnus three favors.

Will set Jem down on the bed gently and hovered over him, pulling off his shirt over his head. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” he purred. Jem looked back up at him with eyes containing equal parts nervousness and pure anticipation at the promise of pleasure held in his husband’s eyes. Overall, Jem looked so innocent, and it said something about Will Herondale that he wanted to destroy that, make Jem feel things that he had never felt before. 

“Hey, Will. Are you gonna…?” 

Before Jem could finish his question, Will had pounced on him and was pulling open the buttons on his shirt desperately, trying to gain access to the pale flesh beneath. 

“Yeah, baby. I’m gonna make this so good for you. By the Angel, Jem, you’re so beautiful. Want you so much…” 

* * *

A while later, when the two lay in each other’s arms, fully spent, it was Jem who noticed the time. He was always wont to be the responsible one.

“Will, honey. I hate to say it, but we should probably head back. If we don’t, Sophie might be up before we get in, and think of the questions then!”

Will groaned, but sat up, pulling Jem out of bed with him. 

“I suppose you’re right. I just don’t want to…” 

“Me neither. But we’ll find time for ourselves again soon. That’s a promise.”

By the time the two finally returned to the Institute, there was, thankfully, no sign that anyone besides themselves was awake in the hallways. Not wanting to separate to their individual rooms, Will and Jem fell asleep together crowded in Will’s bed, basking in the glow of marital bliss. 

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
